clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
PengTube
PengTube is a video sharing website on which users can upload and share videos (parody of YouTube). A PSA agent and two workers in Club Penguin got together with Gary and made the site. The website is available to the whole of Antarctica, except places with poor satellite and connections. The company is based in Club Penguin, inside a large igloo for the USA, and also inside a large igloo for UnitedTerra in Carcery. The site uses advanced technology to display a wide variety of user-generated video content, including movie clips, TV clips, and music videos, as well as amateur content such as video blogging and short original videos. Most of the content on PengTube has been uploaded by individuals, but companies have made official accounts for reasons above. Background In January 2005, scientist Gary the Gadget Guy had been involved in human investigations, and as investigating human products, he came across a site called "YouTube", but Antarctica didn't have a connection to the human site, and only master-minds had access. So then he went to a penguin from the Penguin Secret Agency, who was involved in the human investigations, and asked him if he could found the site and manage it. The penguin was Brad Burley, and agreed. He got two of his friends - Teve Gren, who was a local tour guide, and Yawod Harim, who was a sled-racing instructor and part-time waiter at the "Pizza Parlour" in Club Penguin. After, Gary contacted the Terrain Spy Union, who had gotten permission to access the site to other countries in Antarctica. G then set up the site and domain name on March 14, 2005, www.pengtube.aq. He then left the site to Brad, Teve and Yawod, who all made an official PengTube channel and one for themselves each. Flyers went everywhere, asking penguins to make an account and subscribe (when another user "subscribes" to their channel and know every time they have a new video) to them. By December 2005, over 200 users had joined and about 190 of them subscribing to the 4 official channels. Then on the day after they actually launched, over 300 videos had been uploaded by about the 90 that had joined at the time. The channels (user's profile and page) would have a link to go to, such as pengtube.aq/username. Simple account names such as "Speaker" and "Edward" had been taken very quickly. The site populated, and by 2007, there were over 100,000,000 accounts and around the same videos. Users made their own comedy shows and animations, which were subscribed to very quickly. Then music channels and artists started joining around October 2008, such as Club Penguin Music Records, as "cpmusicrecords" and Music Industry as "musicindustry". Artist DJ Crow was the first musician to ever have a PengTube account, and uploaded his music and videos of him in the Night Club on his "DJ Digital Nyts" (he soon signed to Music Industry and uploaded sessions backstage and his music videos). Then Crow told his brother, Ninjinian, who made his account, and then more official company accounts were made. Crow had told Cadence to make an account aswell, and got one of the one-word usernames, "cadence" - and more artists and officials came in and made theirs. As of 2010, PengTube is one of the most popular websites ever created. Video technology There are many popular videos & channels which, for channels, are in the list of Most Subscribed on PengTube, which are declared on how many subscribers they have. The list goes in order all the way up to 100. For videos, it depends for Most Viewed, and are declared a badge, which is put on the corner of the video screen. Internet Memes * New Languages By Jervis Tech is very popular. (111.2 Million Views) * Box was first put on PengTube as a home video. It later got over 100,000 views and was bought by Cheese Dreams productions. (56 million views) * The Dance got popular when it was uploaded here. (48 million views) * Penghis Khan gets Penguinsky Rolled is one of the most popular PengTube videos, including Tapestrea Gets Cadence Rolled. (57 million vies and 35 million views respectively) * The Amac Video has spawned millions of views after hitting the news. (99 million views) * The Beakspin meme has become extremely popular over time. (200 million views, most popular ever) * The Leave Penghis Khan Alone! Video got millions of views. (57 million views) * A remixed version of WHAT?!? spawned several million views for no said reason (28 million views) * Flywish's interviews are very popular. (highest record being 84 million views) * The New Morning in the Sun, a single by Xafinaba, is popular still now (83 million views) * If a Pengtuber gets a Club Penguin DX Membership Code, they will make a video about it and even show them getting the free membership! (highest being GameBrodcast with 98 million views) Popular Channels * Max Sparkade's videos are the most popular on all of PengTube. He Makes Videos On How To Make Awesome Igloos,(Which Are Enjoyed By Anyone Who Is Not Satisfied With Their Boring Igloos) And Pengcraft Gameplay Videos. (15.0 Quintillion Subscribers) * Jervis Tech's videos are very popular. They are videos about languages where you earn them and are very helpful for homework. (37.1 subscribers, 166 Million views alltogether) (since the first season) * Fredrick's videos are often uploaded onto PengTube. These videos were removed and replaced by that of a channel known as "Fred" (1.5 million subscribers) * Ninjinian's videos of staying healthy & how to decrease Fat are found very useful. (1.2 million subscribers) * EDFan's "Video Tours of Club Penguin Island" have become popular for new penguins. (0.8 million subsribers) *Mabel's videos on PengTube get many views-both from the MMK AND those penguins who want to see Mabel in action. (7.3 million subscribers) *Flystar's channel has recently spiked up in his number of subscribers due to his new humorous video series: Bothersome Carrot. (4.7 million subscribers) * KingH10's Family all have channels. KingH10 does stuff like tours, walkthroughs and comedy. KingH11 does comedy too, and Amgirl does cooking. KingH10 & KingH11 are rivalling to get the most views for 1 video in 1 month. KingH10 is winning by a few thousand views. (KingH10's most viewed is a comedy called Trip, 162 million views, and he has 1.5 million subscribers, just a few hundred under Fred. KingH11's most viewed is called I waz ment to be skatin!, with 160 million views, which is the second video in the popular James series, and he has 1.2 million subscribers. Amgirl's most viewed is called Fudge Balls, with 8 million views, and she has a few million subscribers.) * Xafinaba has her own channel, where she does stuffs of her like, music videos, comedy, singles, practical advice, interviews, making of music videos etc is very popular. (160 million views altogether, 1.3 million subscribers) * Star Kirby12 has his own channel, though some idiot stole his name for his account. Nobody sees that channel though, they watch Star's channel. The fake channel has 16 subscribers that quit PengTube, and Star's channel has 675892 MILLION SUBSCRIBERS AND ''1934285620972 MILLION VIEWS!!! IT'S OVER NINE THOUUUUUUUSAND!!!!!! Penguinman06: He Is An Spin Off Of Allyman06 Drum Penguin: He IS Cool '' Music Channels * Savannah City, the country-pop/R&B artist, got popular from PengTube - which is savannahcity (1.4 million subscribers). * DJ Crow uploads his music videos, singles and sessions in the Night Club since 2007, and was the first musician ever to have an account (1.2 million subscribers). * Mr. Pensei Oddbraun rocks out on the internet sometimes with Flywish under the channel 'flywishpensei'. (1.3 million subscribers) * Jervis Tech is one of the most popular celebrities. He uploads his language videos under the name Karakorum Range. (3.9 Subscribers) * Xafinaba, one of the newest artists on the block , uploads her music videos, singles, and her practical advice on various things since 2009. Her account is xafinaba (1.3 million subscribers) * Sthomas and Hone783 (addy1234), They upload their latest episodes of Club Penguin:The Show!!! and have over 3,000 hits so far * BlueBarry uploads his music videos, practical advice and live appearance in concerts. His account is theBlueBarrychannel (1.9 subscribers) *Cadence uploads a lot of videos and is very popular. Her account is DJCadence (1.5 billion subscribers) Trivia * The site is decorated with party hats and decorations to celebrate the anniversary of when PengTube was created, on March 14. The official PengTube channel also madee a video to further celebrate each year. * Pengtube Poops are common. they often include other internet memes and contain clips of old (& new) cartoons, old videogame cutscenes, mish mashed up clips that are mix of the last two, volcanic adverts and random junk.stuff such as reapting yourself, reapting yourself, reapting yourself,or saying something different is common.They are funny, albeit sometimes rude (like the Unnderground Clubb Phengin Weekee) mashups. the intro is eithier: beacuse pengtube is where the poop is!(after that,it shows a mutant weegee called mama luigi go fwe-fwe-fwa-fwa-fwo splat!) or a guy in a red hat saying: pengtube poop. where theres bannanas, they bite back. See also * Www.power4u.com * Gary the Gadget Guy * Beakbook * Chitter Category:Items Category:Software